The Return of Helga (NOOOOOOO!)
by im-a-lil-sweet-angel
Summary: Helga moves to CA and comes back 6 yrs. later completley transformed, Arnold digs her, but ahe ignores him!
1. The Return of Helga

The Return of Helga  
  
" I can't believe that she's finally coming back!" Phoebe exclaimed as she and her friends waited at the airport.  
  
After six years, Helga G. Pataki was moving back from the sun-kissed valleys of California to Brooklyn. Helga left in the fifth grade when her father's beeper company transferred them to CA. Helga had kept in touch with all her friends, though she had never visited. They waited anxiously as people got off the plane. Finally, they saw Helga. She looked the exact same as when she left. They rushed over to her. "Helga! Helga! You're back!" Phoebe cried as she hugged her. "Yeah, I guess I am," said a familiar voice behind her. Phoebe whirled around and found herself face to face with what looked like to be a human Barbie doll. Helga and long, straight, sun-kissed blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a pink cropped halter top with a denim mini skirt. She had on matching black leather knee-high high heeled boots. "Oh my God! Helga?" Phoebe asked in surprise.  
  
"You look amazing!" " Thanks, when I met Stacey a few years ago I became her little guinea pig and she did a make over on me. I liked it and decided to keep the look." Helga replied. "Oh, and, please don't call me Helga anymore, I prefer to be called Hallie. Helga is such a blah name."  
  
"Well Hallie, welcome home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Arnold and Gerald were hanging out in Arnold's bedroom doing nothing. "So, man, what do you want to do tonight?" Gerald asked.  
  
" I dunno, what do YOU want to do tonight?"  
  
" I dunno, what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"I dunno, wha... wait, don't you have a date with Phoebe tonight as usual?" Arnold asked sarcastically. "No, man, she had to pick Helga up at the airport." Gerald responded teasingly, knowing how much Arnold and Helga hate each other.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Arnold shouted. " Oh, goodness me, I plumb forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Gerald said nonchalantly. " YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW COULD YOU! Oh, no! if she was a jerk back then, what do you think she'll be like now?" Arnold asked sounding worried.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic! BE KIND! REVIEW! Flames ok, I want every one's POV. New Chapter later! Peace! 


	2. disclaimer(forgot it)

Disclaimer: all I own is the plot and new characters. If I owned anything else, I wouldn't have to write fanfic, now would I? 


	3. Reunited

Reunited  
  
(Arnold's POV)  
  
` Oh, crap,' Arnold thought as he was walking to school on Monday morning. ` I'm dead starting... now,' he thought. Today was the day he would see Helga again, and today was the day he would start to live in hell...again. Helga had been so evil before she moved, it was one of the happiest days of his life when she finally did. Slowly, completely dreading what horrors await him inside, he walked up the stairs to school.  
  
(Hallie's POV)  
  
I'm nervous. I'm nervous. Oh, god I'm so nervous I could puke. Why am I so nervous, you ask? Why? Because. Today is the day I see Arnold after six years. What if he's changed? What if he still doesn't like me? What if I'm not pretty enough? Or smart enough? Or what if he has a girlfriend? Probably does. I know whom, too. Lila. He always had a crush on Lila, after Ruth, that is. Oh, how I hate Lila's perfect guts ever so much! Ugh. I'm nervous. I'm nervous. Oh, god. I'm so nervous I could puke.  
  
(Lunch line at school)  
  
Arnold and Gerald were standing in line waiting for their pizza. Phoebe and Hallie were getting a soda nearby. As Arnold and Gerald got out of line, Gerald looked around for Phoebe. When Arnold spotted her first, he noticed a VERY pretty girl talking to her.  
  
" Gerald, who's that talking to Phoebe?"  
  
" I dunno, man. Wait here and I'll find out." Gerald left Arnold standing there drooling, and made a beeline for his girlfriend. "Hey, Pheebs, whos your... oh shit, Helga?"  
  
" Hallie, and why do you care, not-so-tall-hair boy?" Helga snapped.  
  
" Well, normally I wouldn't, but I wanted to say hi to my girlfriend and wanted to be polite. Plus, Arnold wanted to know who you were." Gerald replied cooly.  
  
" Foot ball head? Why would he care? And, if he really wanted to know, why didn't he come over here himself?" Hallie asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
" Well, see, he would, but he was too busy mopping up all his drool," Gerald said while laughing and pointing to Arnold. Sure enough, there he was, standing there and staring at Hallie. She told Phoebe to wait a minute, and walked over to Arnold, a small smile playing on her lips. `Oh, good! He doesn't recognize me!' She thought to herself.  
  
" What are you staring at, football head?" she asked.  
  
" Football head? Why would you... huh?" he asked, in Hallie's opinion, quite stupidly.  
  
" I'm Hallie. I'm new." She introduced herself. `Well, its not a lie...' she thought.  
  
" I'm Arnold."  
  
" I know." She replied, now wearing a frown where a playful smile should have been.  
  
" How'd you know my name? And Why did you call me football head? Only one person has ever called me football head and that was..."  
  
" Me." Arnold stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
" How? What? How? Helga?" he asked, babbling.  
  
" Doi. Just said football head. You maybe older, but that doesn't mean you have to be smarter, which in this case you're not." Hallie quipped.  
  
" Oh, and by the way, my name is Hallie. Anyone who calls me Helga gets aquatinted with ol' Betsy here. Got it?"  
  
Arnold nodded and asked, " So, what was it like in California?"  
  
" Not that you would care, but, good. I miss it. I miss Liz and Stacey and Will and Wills. I REALLY miss Gwen, though."  
  
" Who's Gwen?" Arnold asked with interest.  
  
" My best friend. There. My best friend THERE. Pheebs is my best friend HERE. Uh, I gotta go. Bye." She added hastily, wanting to get away.  
  
` Well, she's not THAT bad.' Arnold thought to himself. ` And she's prettier, too. Not gorgeous, but... oh you the hell am I kidding? She IS gorgeous! She's just a bitch, that's all. Though no where near as mean as she used to be. Hallie, huh? I like it. Suits her.'  
  
( A/N: chapter three will be up soon. Just gotta get through this week, and through the weekend. Four hours in a car with four other people! Ugh. Yosemite trip. Anyway, preview (gonna start adding these): Arnold and Hallie are partners on a health project. What is it? They have to live each other's lives for a week. Arnold sees why Hallie is the way she is. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I wont post chapter three till I get five reviews! Only two more! And it's REALLY good. I have it here with me. G2g.  
  
-f_h_f 


	4. The Health Project

The Health Project  
  
Life with Hallie back wasn't as bad as Arnold had imagined it to be. She was actually civil, well, civil when she actually noticed he existed. She had always seemed to avoid him. She no longer teased, ridiculed, or threw spitballs at him. Arnold saw that as a perk, yet he found it odd. He hadn't thought she would be the exact same, yet he never figured on this much change. Maybe her ignoring him wouldn't bother him so much if he weren't so infatuated with her. One look at her, and he was head-over-heels. I guess that explained his elation when they were paired up in a health class project.  
  
" Ok, class, simmer down, simmer down," the health teacher Miss Smith told her class Friday afternoon. " I have a special new project for you to do. You will need partners on this one. No, Sammy, you can't choose your own partners. Let's see," she said, drawing names out of a hat. " Phoebe, you will work with Gerald. Rhonda with Nadine... Hallie with Arnold. I think that's everyone." Hallie groaned.  
  
`Why do I have to work with that football head? Ugh.' She thought. While on the other side of the room, "that football head" had another opinion.  
  
` YES! I get to work with Hallie! This will give me a chance to talk to her and find out more about her missing six years.' Arnold thought excitedly.  
  
" Now, on to what the project is. You will live the life of your partner for a week, starting tomorrow morning to next Saturday morning. You will live with their families, do their chores, and hang out with their friends. Basically, become them. No, Stinky, you don't have to wear their clothes. Every one will meet here tomorrow with their toiletries and enough clothes for the week, and begin to be the other person. Now scoot," She said as the final bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Alright, Arnold," Hallie said the next morning as she handed him her keys, " Here are my house keys and car keys. Whatever you do, DO NOT go in my closet. I may have gotten a haircut and look like an actual girl, but that doesn't mean I still cant kick your ass," she said threateningly.  
  
" Ok, ok, geez, no going in your closet. Here are my keys, and, be warned, life at the boarding house isn't easy or fun," he told her, trying to "prepare" her for a hard life.  
  
` Yeah, right. If he thinks that's hard, he's in for a rude awakening. Luckily, I remembered to tell Bob and Miriam and made them swear to be nice.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Life at the Pataki house was hard as soon as Arnold walked though the door. Bob had said Olga had told him and Miriam to pretend he was her, and he intended to do just that. Arnold figured he meant Hallie when he said Olga. He was already feeling sorry for Hallie. Her mother was a lazy smoothie addict and her father was a job- obsessed jackass, at least from Arnold's point of view. He Barely ever got a moment's peace. Bob always yelling at him, telling him to do this and that. He reminded him a lot of Helga. Hallie, her alter-ego, was way different. She was nice, but Helga was a monster, just like her father. Suddenly, Arnold understood why Helga was the way she was. This was how she was brought up, and she didn't know any other way to behave. Her friends in Cali must have really changed her. That night, when he was signing on to the Internet, Hallie's MSN logged in automatically. As he was looking up Shakespeare, " Princess Gwen..." signed in and wanted to chat. Arnold  
remembered Hallie saying something about her, so he decided to chat.  
  
Princess Gwen- Hey Hal  
  
Hallie, Queen of the World- Hi Gwen!  
  
Princess Gwen- What's with you? You NEVER use exclamation points.  
  
Hallie, Queen of the World- ok, im not actually Hallie. Im Arnold. I have to live her life for a week and she has to live mine. Ok?  
  
Princess Gwen- yeah, Arnold, right? How is Hal. We miss her like crazy. Does she miss us? Has she talked about us?  
  
Hallie, Queen of the World- I dunno. She avoids me for some reason. But when I ran into her once, she said she missed you the most.  
  
Princess Gwen- well, she should! I AM her bff, for crying out loud!  
  
Hallie, Queen of the World- what was she like, over there. Was she popular. What is life like there?  
  
Princess Gwen- Was she popular? She was the prettiest, most popular girl ion school. She was even head cheerleader. She's my best friend, ya know? When she first moved here, she was a mess! One eyebrow, pigtails, boyish attitude. Stacey did a cher and gave her a makeover. That's when I met her. She was so nice. We became friends quickly, but I never once heard of you in all her Brooklyn stories. Did you know Helga before she moved here?  
  
Hallie, Queen of the World- yeah. We were sorta friends. She was kinda my childhood tormentor. I wonder why she never mentioned me.  
  
Princess Gwen- I dunno. I just cant imagine Hal tormenting anyone. Shes so sweet, yet always tough, and took a ton of self defense, like kickboxing and Karate, yet that's popular here. I g2g. Stace's coming over in a few. Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hallie was having a blast! Grandma and Grandpa were so much fun, and the crazy borders were always entertaining. Hallie didn't know what Arnold thought was so hard. She noticed one thing though, as soon as she walked into "her" room. Arnold had her picture on his nightstand. Weird, she thought.  
  
The week passed quickly, and soon it was Saturday. Hallie was reluctant to go home, yet she wanted to talk to Gwen and tell her everything.  
  
(A/N: well, that's it for now. I would have continued, but I have writer's block. If you have any suggestions, Id be very grateful. Tell me your entire opinion, flames welcome, just as long as your not a sissy and its not anoying anonymous. C-u-l8er!  
  
F_h_f) 


End file.
